boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Vaine
Melissa Quentin Vaine (b. April 20, 1998) is the author of several The Super Babies books and confirmed by D. Isaac Thomas, who authored the series, to be the largest contributor to the D.I.T. Literary Universe to date. She resides in New Mexico. Vaine is a good friend of Thomas and she collaborated with him on and, more importantly, . Her favorite character in the trilogy is Helen McKeen. Her portrayal of in-universe character Annabeth Black was used for The Life and Legends: Annabeth, D. Isaac Thomas later said this physical likeness was completely canon. Her middle name was accidentally written with a "U" initial on both her Facebook profile and on , though it later confirmed her middle name is "Quentin". Early life Born in 1998 in Yankton, South Dakota, Melissa is an only child. It is unknown what her middle initial stands for. She attended in the state of South Dakota, where she would continually impress her teachers with early signs of literary talent. In sixth grade, she learned about The Super Babies, a series in its early developmental stages that was written by nine-year-old D. Isaac Thomas. She developed a crush on the series' protagonist, Master Intelligence, whose adulthood at that point was extremely mysterious. However, she had little contact with Thomas at that point and "moved on" from the to-be D.I.T. Literary Universe. Despite her literary skills, Vaine fell short when it came to science or arithmetic, and nearly failed these classes in junior high. In junior high, she also became a cheerleader. Career She began writing for The Super Babies in early 2015. An inevitable challenge for all D.I.T. authors is maintaining the consistency in stories written by various authors. For Melissa Vaine, the hardest part of maintaining the consistency is remembering what a character knows about other characters and certain situations at a specific moment in the D.I.T. timeline. Fortunately, Thomas, who is in charge of maintaining and monitoring the consistency in The Super Babies stories, is very familiar with his own details; therefore, he has been very helpful to Melissa. Indeed, there is no doubt these two have created a mutual bond. Vaine was even the co-writer to D. Isaac Thomas on Tales of Royalty, which was released in January of 2016. In the future, she would continue to explore the history of the fictional International Alliance, even though she admitted that she found the organization's leader Zira Miranda Grover "disgusting". In 2016, she began attending college. In the mix, she became a supermodel for around a year and one of her jobs included modeling brand underwear. In the mix, she photo-shopped one of her modeling pictures in order to portray in-universe character Annabeth Black, a photo which was used on the cover of The Life and Legends: Annabeth. D. Isaac Thomas later said this physical likeness was completely canon, heavily implying that the cover image was the spitting image of what Black looked like in the series in 2020. Post-high school Upon graduating from high school, she found an apartment in New Mexico, where she currently resides while she attends college, intending to obtain a Bachelor's Degree. Because she finds life to be quite strenuous away from her childhood residency, she is considering moving back in with them. Whether she has decided, or began arranging for the possible transition, is unknown. Whatever her choice was, she went to a museum on her birthday in 2017. The following year, she went to Boondock's on her twentieth birthday with her younger brother, whose name is unknown. She monitored him for the first time in her life. Creating a sequel In November of 2017, Thomas approached Vaine with his ideas, which he had already been developing for months, about a sequel to the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, and promised he would pay her in the future, should she work as his co-writer on the book. The two continually used Chat Mods on Wikia and Instagram to work collaboratively on the novel, which was titled Boys vs. Girls 2 and released shortly after her twentieth birthday in May of 2018. Shortly afterwards, she received her two-year degree, but continued in college to obtain the aforementioned Bachelor's Degree. Boys vs. Girls bibliography for The Life and Legends: Annabeth.]] Co-authored * * Canon *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Sebiscuits Cardarphen'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Growing Up: A Super Babies Story'' Non-canon *''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads'' Personality Melissa seems to be, at her core, an obsessive, introverted, and kind person. However, she can be highly opinionated at most. Even those closest to her (including Thomas and her parents) can have a hard time to help her to open up. Due to her dedication, she also has little patience for people who know little of the series she feels committed to. She is a natural leader, as shown by her actions after March of 2017. As for her taste in movies, Vaine is fond of action, horror, and drama movies. It is usually her fondness for members of the cast or the desires of her friends to view it that drives her to go to the movie theater. While she goes to the theater on the last Friday of each month with a friend or two, she is definitely not a fan of . Usually, when she wants to watch something she does it at home, sometimes with friends but usually alone. Melissa is also bisexual, as she has a crush on Master Intelligence from The Super Babies series but an even bigger one on Helen McKeen and , the 's depiction of in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp]. She is also known to be fond of Annabeth Black. D. Isaac Thomas thinks she is attractive. Abilities Melissa's writing skills have been called "considerable" by several fans of the series. According to D. Isaac Thomas, she has contributed to the D.I.T. Literary Universe more so than anyone else. Quotes External links *Melissa Vaine's Facebook profile Category:Real people